The Arrival
by CSIFan4Life
Summary: A new med student arrives in the ER. This is only the first chapter and its not that thrilling but the next chapters will be a lot more interesting and exciting. This is my first fic so please read and respond and if you have any tips to help me improve


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to NBC and all of the other people that are a part of ER. It's just for fun. I'm not making any money from this. The only thing that is mine is the character Nicole Barish.  
  
Notes: This takes place during season seven. Most of the things that have happened on the show have happened but some didn't. I've changed the status of some characters and made slight changes in some of the story lines. You'll realize what I'm talking about while your reading.  
  
Summary: This is just the first chapter of what I hope to be many. Chaos erupts in the ER and during a lull of activity a new medical student arrives.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The day had started out as any other typical day in the ER of Cook County General Hospital. The doctors, nurses, and other staff treated their normal patients including the drunks left over from the previous night, the kids faking sick to miss school, and many more minor cases. Nothing exceptionally different or exciting has happened. There hadn't even been any serious traumas... yet.  
  
Most of the doctors, nurses, and other staff were gathered around the admit desk because it was such a slow day. Dr. Dave Malucci had just walked out of Exam 1 after finishing up with a patient and was walking towards the desk.  
  
"Can this day be any less exciting?" asked Dave as he laid down the chart he was holding.  
  
"I know what you mean," agreed Carter.  
  
"You guys should enjoy it while it lasts," Abby added.  
  
"Well since it's so dead in here I'm going to ketch some sleep," Dave said. "I'll be in Exam 2. Wake me if a miracle happens and we get a real patient."  
  
"Every patient is a real patient Dave," Dr. Weaver said as Malucci ignored her and went into Exam 2.  
~~~One hour later~~~  
The ER was still on the slow side and the patients they did have had been checked on over and over again. Once again the staff was gathered near admit. Except for who was sleeping. Malucci was in Exam 2, Carter was in the on call room and Green was in the suture room.  
  
"Hey! Look at that!" exclaimed Randy as she pointed toward the TV. The news was on and they were doing a story on what looked to be a major accident.  
  
"Quick, turn it up!" shouted Abby.  
  
As Randy turned the volume up they all heard the reporter say, "We are now live at the seen of the horrific car accident. It looks to be at least a 30-car pile up. At this moment it is still unclear what has caused this disaster. But there is certainly many casualties." Everyone was staring at the TV, waiting for more info on the accident.  
  
Dr. Weaver turned away from the TV for a moment when she heard the radio start to beep. "I got it." She said. "County General. We read you dispatch."  
  
"County General, this is Cook County Sheriff. We need two docs to respond to a major MVA. Air Evac. requested. Advise you to prepare for multiple casualties."  
  
"We read you, Cook County Sheriff. We're watching it now. How many casualties?"  
  
"So far thirty-six. Eight major, twenty-eight minor."  
  
"How many are coming here?"  
  
"We're sending all majors your way. We'll try to divert as many minors as we can to Lake Point and Mercy but you may still end up getting some of them. You're the closest to the accident County."  
  
"Alright people. You know what you have to do. We've got eight majors coming and a few minors. ETA is five minutes for the first one," barked Dr. Weaver. "Haleh, get Drs. Green, Malucci, and Carter, and prep trauma one."  
  
"Hey what's going on out here?" Malucci asked as he was walking towards the desk.  
  
"There was a huge pile up. At least thirty cars. Eight majors and a shit load of minors. All majors are coming our way," said Randy as she filled in Dave on what happened. "First one is rolling up."  
  
"Eight year old female. Was tossed about ten feet from her car. Tachycardic at one-twenty, BP one-fifty over ninety-eight, resps seventeen, GCS six," said the paramedic as they were taking the child to trauma one. "Her name is Allison Stigel and this is her father, John Stigel. He's fine except for a few bumps and bruises, but it looks like he might need some stitches for the laceration on his forehead.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" asked Mr. Stigel.  
  
"Lydia can you take Mr. Stigel into the suture room and get someone to do his sutures?" Dr. Weaver asked.  
  
"Sure thing Dr. Weaver," Lydia responded.  
  
"Nice and easy on my count," Carter ordered. "One, two, three!"  
  
As the backboard slammed down onto the gurney, the paramedics took off.  
  
"Start an IV of normal saline, get a CBC, chem 7, blood gas, portable chest, and an EKG," Carter told one of the nurses.  
  
"Shallow breath sounds bilaterally."  
  
"Pulse ox down to 82."  
  
"Carter, intibate," Weaver ordered.  
  
Carter went to the head of the gurney. "Laryngoscope, five point five ET tube... I'm in."  
  
Carter and Weaver were looking at the monitor together.  
  
Dr. Green walked into the room. "What do we got?"  
  
"Eight year old female. Thrown form her car..." The monitors started beeping alarmingly fast. "Dammit. She's in v-fib."  
  
Dr. Green reached for the paddles. "Charge to one-fifty...clear!"  
  
"Still in v-fib."  
  
"Charge again...clear!"  
  
"Flatline."  
  
"Carter, CPR now!" Mark told Carter.  
  
"An amp of epi, ten milligrams of dopamine IV push..." Twenty-two minutes, three more amps of epi, a chest tube, and a lot of frustration later, the monitor started to beep regularly.  
  
"Sinus tach."  
  
"Okay, good work people. Redline to the OR. I'll go and talk to the father," Dr. Green said to no one in particular.  
  
For the next couple of hours the ER would be in something that couldn't be described as anything other than total chaos.  
  
Four of the eight majors had already come in and three were sent to the OR. One was DOA. It looked like the ER was starting to slow down and it would but only for a few minutes because the ETA of the next victim was only ten minutes. Most of the staff was gathered around admit waiting for more of the victims from the accident to arrive.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to be getting new third year students today?" Dave asked.  
  
Before any one could even answer him the doors to the ER swung open and in walked a girl that looked to be about eighteen maybe twenty at the most.  
  
"She can't be one of them can she?" Abby questioned.  
  
"No I don't think so. She looks way to young to be a third year," responded Dr. Cleo Finch.  
  
When the young girl approached the desk, Dave said to her, "Can I help you?"  
  
"Maybe you can. I'm looking for a Dr. Green or a Dr. Weaver," the girl said.  
  
"Are they expecting you?"  
  
"Yes. My name is Nicole Barish and I'm a third year med. student starting my ER rotation today."  
  
"Well, Dr. Weaver is in the lounge, which is right over there," Dave said pointed toward the lounge.  
  
"Thanks," Nicole said and turned around and walked off toward the lounge.  
  
When Dr. Weaver heard the door to the lounge opening, she turned around to see who it was. "May I help you?" she asked the girl who just walked in.  
  
"Hi, are you Dr. Weaver?"  
  
"Yes I am. What can I do for you?"  
  
"My name is Nicole Barish and I'm starting my ER rotation today."  
  
"Of course. I'm sorry Nicole, I was expecting someone..."  
  
"Older?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's just that you look so young."  
  
"Well, that's because I am. I'm 18 years old. To answer all the other questions I know your going to ask, I graduated from high school when I was twelve, college when I was sixteen and well here I am now."  
  
Mean while back at admit everyone there was gossiping about the young girl who just walked in to the lounge.  
  
"How old can she be? Maybe twenty at the most?" Abby said as she answered her own question.  
  
"She must be some kind of genius or something," added Dave.  
  
Just then Nicole and Dr. Weaver walked out of the lounge and went up to the desk.  
  
"Everyone I'd like to introduce Nicole Barish. She's one of our new third years starting today," Dr. Weaver said.  
  
Before anyone else could say anything else the doors to the ambulance bay burst open and two paramedics came in pushing a gurney with what looked to be the beginning of the next wave of patients from the accident.  
  
"Can we have some help here?" one of the paramedics asked.  
  
"I got it," Dr. Green said. Along with Dr. Green went Carter and a couple of nurses into trauma one.  
  
"Sorry Nicole. It looks like I'm not going to get to show you around for awhile," Dr. Weaver said.  
  
"That's okay," Nicole responded.  
  
"Well dig in where you feel comfortable. If you have any questions you can ask any Doctor or staff member. I'll get back to you when things die down," and with that Dr. Weaver went off to take care of another trauma that just came in.  
  
  



End file.
